


A Friend In The Forest

by AnimeXIII



Series: Minecraft Muses [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creeper Gavin, Enderman Joel, Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series is inspired by the story Sparks, go check it out!<br/>Ever wondered what strange Creepers do when they meet Humans? What about weird Enderman? Join Gavin and later Joel as they get caught in the web of the powerful, famous, and CRAZY Achievement Hunters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Little Bear in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fanfic on the Internet! Please don't judge if it's shitty, I'm on my phone and I have no beta reader! Enjoy you possessed people!

Dead branches cracked under fur boots as the owner of them sprinted through thick brush. Skirting around large trees and cutting towards the top of a lone hill, the bear skin male stopped, not even out of breath as he looked around for a familiar landmark. Not finding one, he cursed.

"Shit," Michael swore. "Out of all the people on MineCraft, I had to be one with no fucking sense of direction!"

He huffed as he sat heavily onto the soft grass and looked to the darkening sky.

"Wish I had my He4d S3t, but Jack has it."

He4d S3t, named that way just to look cool, as a certain drunkard would say, is an advanced locator with a built in Map and Communicator. Able to be summoned at any time, except when broken from a fight with a Skeleton Archer.

("He was eyeballin' me!"

"He doesn't even HAVE eyeballs!"

"So?! He deserved it for shooting me in the Ass!")

Now, he was stuck in the middle of no where, with no map, no food, AND it was getting dark!

"This can not get worse." The Berserker muttered.

Right when he said that, it got worse.

The bushes shook as five Zombies appeared, the sky dark enough for them to not burn.

"Me and my big mouth." Michael groaned taking out an iron sword and mentaly hitting himself for not bringing his precious Diamond sword when he went out to get more food.

The Zombies charged him in a wobbly but fast pace. Michael managed to cut off a head and block a swipe to the side, when a third got behind him and ripped the straps of his pack, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Hey! You Fuck!" Mogar ran him through with his blade, then tried to retrieve his backpack. Another swipe stopped him and he was forced to run, with the Zombies giving chase.

Michael didn't run at full pace, wanting to save energy, but it cause him to stay in the sights of the undead bastards. 

'I can't use my signal! The noise would attract even more monsters, and that would just be so fucking great!' His thoughts were cut off when an arm suddenly grapped him and pulled him behind a large tree trunk.

A gloved hand covered his mouth, making him stop the scream that was coming out.

'Ray?' Michael thought, thinking it was his rose obsessed friend. The Zombies, confused that their prey had disappeared, soon wandered off in search of more.

The hand stayed for a moment then released after making sure the coast was clear.

"Dude, Ray they almost had me-" He said while turning but stopped short when he realised it wasn't the plant whisperer. 

A hood covered head looked at him from within a scarf, it was too dark to see the color of it but Michael knew right away what had saved him.

A Creeper.

A Fucking Creeper.

The Bear Man jumped back and reached for his sword when he noticed something odd?

It wasn't hissing?

It just stared at him, not even looking afraid.

"Um, hello? Are you broken or something?" He asked.

A head tilt was the response. 

"Okay? Then, I guess you won't mind it if I ask if you know where Achievement City is?"

No answer.

'Can he even understand me?' Michael's eye twitch as he voiced his thoughts.

Nothing. 

He was about to start yelling when the Creeper turned and walked in a random direction. Stopping when the hothead didn't move.

"What?" Michael questioned. The Creeper made a hand gesture. "You...want me to follow you?" 

A nod.

He stood for a moment, then walked after the strange creature.

What's he got to lose?

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After hours of silence, with only the sound of the leaves under their feet. They made it to the outskirts of Achievement City and stood close to the Giant Pig and Sheep.

Michael stood awkwardly by the tall Creeper, which was almost a foot taller than him, managed to speak .

"Uh, thanks for, ya know, helping me." 

Silence, then.

"You're Welcome, luv."

Mogar spun around but didn't see the Creeper. In its place was his missing bag.

Full of food.


	2. Creepin' Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's story and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier. I fell asleep. Enjoy!

Gavin grew up with a loving family. Well, as loving as you can get when you're a Creeper.

See, when you're born you get covered almost immediately. When you take you're first steps, you get a cloak and scarf. When you go outside for the first time you get pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and boots. All camouflage.

Basically, you're hidden from the start. No one sees you, you don't see them. Not even you're siblings. 

Yup, a great life.

The only upside is that you're parents and Loved One can see you uncovered. If only, Gavin had a Loved One.

The clan he was born into lived in a forest close to a mountain. They would climb up it every summer to get away from the heat. Which made Gavin probably cold blooded, or something. He wasn't sure.

Luckily, he did have one friend. A human boy from a nearby village.

Dan, the boy, taught him English and how to make swords. The village was unsure about him at first, but soon warmed up when he saved a toddler from a tree. No one knew how the kid got up there.

They would meet up everyday and play a game they made up called Slo Mo. Dan would win, but that was only because Gavin let him, as the Creeper would say. Dan didn't believe him.

But one day, Dan went out to hunt, and didn't come back. 

Gavin at first, thought he was just having trouble with the land. Then realised that Dan knew it better than him.

The Creeper would travel into the town, in search of his friend, and ask the locals if he was there. But each time, it was the same thing. He wasn't there.

Gavin waited for a while, and searched the woods, but there was no sign of him. Not even the neighbouring Skeletal Archers, who taught him how to shoot a bow, could find him.

For years this happened. 

When he was 17, Gavin stopped looking.

He didn't give up hope, no, he just...couldn't find the will anymore. 

The land was beautiful, but it was a reminder of what he didn't have, his brother. So he set out to live somewhere else. With a pack and sword on his back, and the tearful goodbyes of his clan and the village, he left the mountains behind. And headed to the plains.

 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLUNEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

 

'"You're Welcome, luv."'

Gavin groaned and banged his head against a tree.

Five years.

Five years since he left.

Five years he didn't talk to anyone. 

Five years wasted.

He broke his streak when a guy he helped, said Thank You.

Sure, he helped him get back to his home, and sure, he already knew just who that guy was.

But that didn't mean he could BREAK HIS RECORD! 

And to a Hunter as well!? That was insane!

Mogar, the brawn of the most dangerous group of the land, possibly the world. Had been lost near Gavin's home, and Gavin had helped him.

The Creeper had heard of a powerful bunch of humans, who had been able to destroy the Ender Dragon and retrieved her Egg. Was his neighbors. 

What....the fuck.

He could handle being shot by a pissed off Skelie Archer. And could handle being bitch slapped by a witch who he thought was an old lady. But, to be neighbours with the Achievement Hunters?

That was just fucked up!!

They ATE his kind for breakfast! Imagine what they would do when they're next door neighbour was a Creeper?!

And he had to go and help not just one of them, but the one who was RAISED BY BEARS! He might as well just insult their Mums and shove a pick axe up their arses! 

He was skrewed. Skrewed.

And now he was being choked by a fishing rod.

Held by the Achievement Hunters' Leader.

Fuck his life.


	3. Trapped, Injured, and Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets dumped in a hole, and now with a bleeding head and Hunters looking at him. He's very temped to self destruct, but Michael would get hurt. I mean! It's not like he cares, right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this while listening to Nine Lashes. Great Band!

Why do the Fates love to fuck with him?

It's not like he did anything wrong?

Well, there was that one time he set a house on fire. It was only one though! Or, maybe seven. But, they did put it out! Eventually. 

Okay, so maybe he deserves it. But it wasn't his fault that they left flint coal lying around!

While he was questioning the way of life and getting dragged by the neck, he didn't notice that they had entered a clearing. Large holes, lined with Obsidian, were in the ground with signs by each side.

"Hey, losers! Guess who just got another one?" A voice, slightly cracked, caused Gavin to turn his head the best it could witch fishing rope around it.

"Aw, what tha fuck?! That makes Nine!" A monotone, but kinda irritated, voice joined the first. It came from a small male, who had on a tuxedo, black gloves, knee high dark gray boots with 3 inch heels, and a blood red cape that went to his feet. What was strange, was the vines that encircled his torso suspended in air a foot away from touching him. That must be Ray, the man with the ability to speak and control any and all plants.

"I told you he was going to win!" A tall man wearing a white shirt, brown jacket, and oddly enough a kilt, answered. He stood in dress shoes with knee socks, his styled hair rustling in the wind. Ryan, AKA 'Mad King', a mad genius. 

"Man, I only got Four." Another large man, Jack, with the same voice as the other, whined behind an impressive red beard. The biker outfit and helmet seamed weird on him since he was known for building houses.

Strange, Michael should be her-

"Fuck you, Geoff!"

Ahh, there he is.

"No thanks. I'm taken!" Geoff laughed from behind the orange visor of his navy green helmet. Matching armor adorned his figure. 

"Hey, this one isn't exploding." Jack said confused. That gained the attention of the others. More specificly, Michael. 

"Oh yeah, maybe it's a dud." Ray shrugged. 

"I can make it explode." Ryan pulled out a sword. Michael paled and tried to stop him.

"Wait, Ryan don-!"

Too late.

Ryan swung, getting Gavin in the head and making him fall back into a hole. Gavin reacted and immediately started hiss, but a voice in his head stopped him.

'Michael will get hurt!' 

The Creeper gritted his teeth together and forced the rising glow to fade.

"Huh, he is a dud." The Vagabond said, curious. 

Michael looked like he was going to shout, but Geoff intervened. 

"Who cares? Come on, it's getting dark and I don't feel like getting swarmed by mobs." His tone said he didn't want to deal with this right now. It made the others nod, following their Boss's lead and started to gather their things.

Michael glanced back at the hunched over figure of Gavin, he looked around to make sure the others were busy and leaned down to whisper loud enough for only Gavin to hear.

"I'll come back as soon as I can to get you out so hang tight."

A small nod was his answer.

He smiled and walked away before anyone got suspicious. Mogar rejoined his crew and set off for home.

When their footsteps faded, Gavin reached into his hood to feel the new wound. His hand came back covered in blood, which made him sigh.

'It's going to be a long night.'


	4. Snatching the Vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets help from a certain Rose Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a nightmare, and couldn't go back to sleep. So here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

MICHAEL

The morning after he got back was chaos. 

Geoff was worried and yelled that he was going to kick Mogar's ass if he did that again.

Jack sighed and shook his head

Ryan was twitching

Ray, he just didn't give a fuck.

So, after losing a lung and his voice, Geoff assigned Michael a babysitter. 

.......

Yeah, the argument between the bear and halfway dead drunk, was LOUD. Ryan could tell you later, that Edgar could hear it from his hole.

But luckily for Michael, it was someone who was on his side.

Ray. The man that could grow roses out his ass.

And guy that was going to help him save a Creeper. 

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Ray."

"....."

"Raaaayyyy."

"....."

"RAY!"

"What."

"I need your help."

"No."

"You don't even know what I wad going to say!" Michael threw his hands up and looked at the male sitting on the ground, back against a tree.

"I don't need to." Ray responded, not even glancing at the bear who was sitting on a low tree branch. The sentence made Michael cross his arms, after another round of silence, he spoke.

"We're saving someone. " 

Ray was quiet, but Michael knew he had caught the Thief's attention. "And not just anyone, a Creeper!" 

The male below him tilted his head. "A Creeper?"

'Almost have him!' Mogar gave a fanged grin. "Yup, and that's not all."

Silence. Waiting. 

"He can TALK."

Ray tensed, and tried not to show he was suprised.

'3...2...1. Got him.'

"Let's go."

Michael smiled and landed on the ground. He chased after the Thief who was already ahead of him. He caught up and they walked in silence. 

Until, Ray realized it.

"I hate you."

A smug grin.

"Love you, too!"


	5. Rescuing a Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ray rescue Gavin. Unfortunately they get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy!

As soon as they knew everyone was asleep, they set out. Two shadows in the night, making their way to their target. 

It didn't take long to reach the old game site and they began to circle it, an old tatic used to scope out the area for enemies. They worked in sync, no words passed between them, just body language. 

Michael and Ray stopped at the edge of the clearing, and looked at each other. A silent conversation. 

'Clear.'

'Clear. You move first.'

'Wait, why me?!'

'You're the one who wanted to save a Creeper.'

'Hey, I don't see you complaining!'

'Just get in there.'

They glared at each other and closed in on the hole in the ground.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Gavin was woken up by soft footsteps approaching the ditch. It had gotten dark while he was asleep, and he wondered how no other monsters were around. 

Michael must be back.

But, it was two figures that appeared above him.

He immediately started hissing, that made one of the shadows whisper in a familiar tone. "It's me, dumbass!" Mogar silently yelled. Gavin stopped hissing and squinted into the darkness. The recognizable shape of thr bear man became crystal. "Micool?" His voice startled the other blur, which revealed to be Ray. "No, it's your Mom. Yes, it's me asshole!" Micheal deadpanned while slipping into the ditch with him. "Now, let's get you out of here before some Zombies show up." "You don't have to be rude." Gavin muttered, standing up but swayed from the blood loss. The Berzerker barely managed to catch him, and slung one of the Creeper's arms around his neck. He was glad for his enhanced strength, because without it he was sure to have toppled from the taller male's weight. "Yeah, yeah. Ray hoist us up." Michael whispered up at the Porte Rican. (Did I spell that right?) Strong vines wrapped around their waists and pulled them out. Ray grabbed Gavin's other arm to help with the dead weight. "I think he's hurt." The Thief said looking over the cloaked male and spotted blood on his hood. Michael glanced over and saw it, then picked up his pace. LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE They made it back to Michael's house and set him on the bed. The bear set about to light some torches and get his medkit, Ray walked over to the wall next to the door to keep a look out. "Alright, hood off." The bed dipped and Gavin looked up to see Michael holding a wet rag, a medkit open beside him. Gavin paused, then moved his hood just enough for Michael to see the wound. The small male raised a brow, but didn't say anything. "It's not bad enough for stitches, but you'll need to take it easy. Alright?" Gavin nodded, wincing at the sting of alcohol. Michael placed the last bandage, secured with medical tape, and set his hands down to see his handiwork. "There, all done. Feels okay?" Gavin blushed at the warm smile shot his way but confirmed it was alright. "Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt the moment, but I see Jack heading this way." Ray's voice snapped them to attention, they rushed to hide Gavin and the medkit. But Jack had already opened the door and spotted the injured Creeper. "What's going on here?"


	6. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lads are found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Fading Dreamer for telling me that my chapters are too short! I will try my best to make them longer!

"So, care to explain why there is a Creeper on your bed?"

The question made Michael wince and continued to avoid eye contact with his Boss. Ray was being held in a choke hold by Ryan after he tried to leave. The aforementioned Creeper had his head down to try and make himself smaller, it wasn't working.

"Well?" Geoff raised his voice slightly. 

"He needed help?" It came out as a question, like a son getting scolded by his father. It wasn't far from it. 

"He needed help." Geoff deadpanned, "A Creeper needing help?" 

"Yeah, his head wad bleeding so I patched 'im up." Michael gestured at Gavin. Geoff looked over and saw the bloody rag, then raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know it's a he?"

Michael blanched and turned to the tall Creeper. "Are you a guy?" That made Gavin sit up.

"Well of course I'm a bloody guy! Does it look like I have boobs?" He snapped, deciding not to be shy around this lot.

The Gents were surprised at the Creeper's attitude and voice. Geoff twitch then burst out laughing, scaring the others.

"I like this one! Alright, he can stay!" His statement caused the rest to stare.

"Are you serious?! It's a Creeper!" Ryan ignored a pointed glare from Jack for calling him an it. "Something is going to get destroyed!"

"Exactly! That's why, I'm putting Michael in charge of him until he can be trusted." Michael jumped and glared at the drunk.

"Why do I have to watch him?!"

"Because you're the one that brought him here." Geoff stated, matter of factly. "Now, since we're all awake, we might as well get to work." The others groaned but were glad it was almost morning. 

They left Michael's house and gathered at the notice board by Geoff's house. Gavin being dragged along with the hothead. 

"Since you have an extra pair of hands, you get to get more wood! Go near the ocean to get it, I don't want to have shitty trees near my monolith. The coordinates are on you're map." Geoff told the two after giving the other Hunters their jobs.

Michael nodded and summoned his He4d S3t in a flash of light. The familiar amber tinted shades covered his eyes and turned to a shocked Gavin.

"We'll get you you're own later, let's get going." Gavin snapped out of it and followed the bear to a nearby chest to get a pick axe.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE

Ray strolled through the woods, heading towards his assigned job which was to see if any villages were too close to their territory. He had on his survival gear, in case of hostiles. His thorny roses at the ready for any attack. 

The trees were whispering worrily as he came closer to the spot, it was suspicious so he stopped to talk to one. A young oak tree.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked with a hand on the oak to hear its response clearly. 

《There's bad men hurting an Ender in a clearing, just up ahead!》

"What are they doing?" A chill ran down his spine at the thought of hurting an Enderman. The others wouldn't care, but he had a strange connection with the dark creatures. They wouldn't hurt him and they actually helped him when he needed some Ender Pearl. 

《They're trying to put it in a cage! Hurry, you must save him!》

Poachers. Bad people and bad news.

Ray sprinted to the clearing and hid behind a bush when he saw the men. The Thief activated his black He4d S3t to zoom in on the scene, it scanned the area and showed him the results. 

Four men, all in their Thirties. He could take them, but he needed information first.

Ray made his way closer and caught on to their conversation. He could see a dark mass on the ground, and knew it was the Enderman.

"Damn, this thing is scary." Man A said, looking at the beast warily. 

"Yeah, scary and worth a lot of money." Man B smiled greedily. "When we bring this guy in, we'll be rich."

"Too bad we can't take its orb, it'd be easy." Man C mused, turning a knife in his hands. The last man hit him on the head.

"We need it alive, dumbass." Man D grumbled.

"Hey, you think that it can feel pain?" Man A asked looking at the downed creature. 

"What are ya, stupid? Course it can't, it's just a mindless beast." Man B snapped at him.

"I'm just askin' is all!" Man A defended

"Well, why don't we find out?" Man C questioned, looking at Man D, who was obviously the leader. The leader thought for a moment and shrugged. "Why not. Just don't come cryin' ta me when ya get less money."

The three others grinned then pulled out their knives. They crouched beside the Enderman and swung.

Ray knew he had to act fast.

Another knife, this one with black rose designs, hit the ground in between them and the monster. 

"Stop right there." A voice cut through the air causing them to look up at the Thief. They sneered as they saw the small man.

"And who the hell are you?" Man D growled. 

"I'm the guy that's going to stop you." Ray responded, which made them crack up.

"YOU are going to stop US?!" Man D chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, get out of here kid. Go back to yer mommy."

The other men laughed at his joke.

"Haha, you tell 'im boss!" 

"Nice one!"

Ray smiled, as if laughing with them. "My apologies, you must have not heard me right." 

A thud of a blade in bark rang out as a knife embedded itself in a tree behind Man D. He looked shocked as a thin cut appeared on his cheek, blood welling up.

"I sad, let the Enderman go. Or do you need your hearing aids, old man?" Ray said patronizingly.

The man glared. "Why you little- get 'im boys!" He snarled at his lackies. 

They charged at the Thief and Ray easily avoided their attacks. They were caught by thick vines and were strangled. The plants tightened their hold and the men were squashed into goo.

The leader looked fearful as blood splashed onto his face, the vines releasing the now dead people.

"Tell your Boss, that if anyone comes here again, they'll be plant food." Ray commanded in a monotone voice.

Man D backed up shakily and fled screaming.

Ray watched the retreating Poacher then turned to the still laying Enderman. He walked up and crouched by its, or his as he could now tell, side and noticed an odd white marking on his chest, but decided to ignore it.

"Hey, you okay?" Ray asked gently, as to not scare him even more. The Enderman was awake and Ray knew that he had seen everything. 

The monster looked over at the bloody masses and the spot where that man had disappeared. 

"They won't be back, that's for sure." Ray reassured him. The Enderman glanced at him then teleported away. In his place was a black rose.

Ray picked it up and headed back to Achievement City, the plant tucked close to his chest.

He didn't notice a tall figure watch him leave from behind a tree.


	7. Lights We Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has a not so secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the name of a great song by Nine Lashes. Please comment on this chapter because it helps me get off my lazy ass! Enjoy!

After that rescue, Ray noticed that he was being watched.

The stalker would follow him on missions and when he played a wacky game that Geoff created. They weren't a STALKER stalker, they didn't watch him sleep or watch him clean up.

Since they weren't hurting anyone, Ray decided to leave them be.

It was amusing to hear them knock something over and try to put it back the way it was, or when he would randomly skinny dip and he would sense them run away flustered.

The others noticed as well and started to tease him when gifts would appear everywhere. Michael stopped when Gavin, they found out his name when Ryan tried to call him Edgar, thought it was something humans did and gave him a lily.

The Berserker had turned red and tried to explain it wasn't like that, but the Creeper didn't listen.

When he was alone on a hunt, Ray decided to talk to his follower.

"You really are bad at sneaking, aren't you?" He asked, taking down a cow. He heard the snuffle noise that Enderman make, which he thought was absolutely adorable, and sensed it was surprised. 

The Thief turned in time to see a familiar white chested Ender, before the Enderman hid behind a tree.

"Hey, you're the one that I rescued from those Poachers!" Brownman realized, keeping his voice down as to not spook the shy beast.

The male Enderman nodded and stepped out from his hiding place.

His strange pick-like feet and hands were covered in dark violet markings of a normal Ender, but on his chest close to his right shoulder, was a star shaped white patch. It made Ray wonder if it was an old wound and decided to ask.

"Could I look at that marking there?" He asked softly, the iron sword he was using sheathed. 

The creature hesitated, but took small steps toward him, the Thief saw an open injury on one of his arms and got out a medkit.

The movement startled the Enderman and with soft words he came back.

"Hmm, it looks like an arrow got you, it doesn't seem infected so you're alright. But that injury on your arm needs bandages." Ray sat down on the grass and patted the spot in front of him, making the Ender follow his lead.

"I'm sorry, but this is gonna sting a little." The Thief cleaned the stab wound then wrapped it in bandages. As a gift, Ray gave the still nameless Enderman a lollipop. He looked at the sweet unsurely, but took it.

The surprised face he got made him giggle. "It's sweet, huh?"

The tall monster nodded and kept sucking it, using his Pick arms to hold the stick.

Ray internally squealed at the cute sight, but didn't say anything. He instead asked, "My name's Ray, what's yours?"

More snuffles, but Ray was glad he learned Ender Speech.

"That's a nice name. It's nice to meet you, Joel."


	8. Introducing the Ender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray introduces Joel to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner, I am a lazy fuck that deserves the hate comments you'll throw at me. But here's another chapter! The next one will be the epilogue. Enjoy!

After sneaking off to visit Joel and getting strange looks from the others, Ray decided it was time.

Joel was going to meet the Achievement Hunters.

Ray planned it so that he could interfere with them if they tried to attack and so Joel could escape easily. It just so happened that Geoff was taking them to another Game Site.

Ray had talked it out with Joel and after a lot of candy, the Enderman agreed to meet Ray's team.

The Game Site, which was Geoff's House, was surrounded by by plenty of cover so Ray told Joel to wait behind Gavin's unused house, since the Creeper insisted on sleeping with Michael. Much to the bear's embarrassment. 

The others were gathered around Geoff receiving orders when Ray walked up, activating his Survival Mode, cape flapping around his feet.

The flash of light caught their attention and they looked at the Thief as he bound them in thick vines.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Geoff asked cautiously. 

"Just making sure you guys don't attack him." His masked eyes gazed at them. The look made them shiver, remembering he was the strongest of the Hunters.

"What do you mean attack?" Jack asked followed by Gavin.

"Yeah! And who's 'Him'?"

"Remember when I told you guys that I saved an Enderman from those Poachers?" Ray redirected instead.

"Oh yeah, you said it ran away when you squashed the dumbasses!" Michael brightened. "But, what's that got to do with us not attaking?"

"Well..." Ray trailed off, looking away. His answer made Geoff freeze up.

"Ray, you didn't." The Drunkard said sharply, gaining confused lookes from the others.

The Thief's silence was his answer.

"What the fuck, Ray! Do you realise how fucking dangerous that is?!" His Boss screeched. 

"What? What he'd do?!" Gavin questioned looking between the two. Ryan answered for Geoff, who was too busy glaring at a sheepish Ray.

"He brought an Enderman to our home! That's what he did!" 

Gavin squaked and began to hiss looking around. 

"Wait! It's not like that!" Ray tried to reason. 

"What do you mean 'Not Like That'?! It looks pretty damn obvious that you brought a monster here!" Jack shouted incredulously.

Michael, who had been silent, suddenly cut out of his binds and charged at Ray.

"Ray! Behind you!" The Berserker pushed Ray out of the way to get to a slowly approaching Joel, who had come out from his hiding place to see what all of the noise was about.

Ray watched horrified as Michael swung his sword at a scared Joel.

"NO!"

The air went still as diamond met flesh.

Blood splattered onto the Achievement Hunter logo, coming from the impaled male. Ray closed an eye in pain, looking at the blade stuck through his chest.

"Ray." Michael shook, letting go of his sword and stepped closer to the Thief. But a bone chilling screech stopped him.

Joel roared as he saw his only friend get stabbed, the Enderman teleported to Michael and flung him away from his Rose, which was the name Joel had secretly given Ray.

The bear landed on his back and before he could get up, a large shadow was casted over him. Michael looked up to see a red eyed Enderman raising an arm and swung down. 

The rest struggled to get out of the vines around them, Gavin more than the others, but someone beat them to it.

"Joel!" 

A sharp, single claw stopped mear inches away from Michael's chest as the aforementioned Enderman looked up at a standing Ray.

"Joel, please don't cause anymore pain. It won't help anyone." Ray pulled out the sword with a wince, blood dribbling from his mouth. 

The Ender looked back and forth between Michael and his Rose, trying to convey his words.

"He didn't know what was going on." Ray answered him. "Don't blame someone for something they didn't know."

Joel glanced at Michael, then stepped away from the bear. The others sighed in relief when their binds fell away.

Ray smiled dazed and swayed.

Everything blurred as he fell and he heard shouting and familiar screeches. 

Then it went black.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this Arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Completed Story! Enjoy the last chapter of A Friend In The Forest!

Closed eyes twitched. 

They fluttered open slowly and took in their surroundings. 

Ray looked around blankly, no memories of what happened. He was in a bed, in a large grey room with a ceiling that disappeared into clouds.

The silence was ruined when the door across from him opened and a tall shadow stepped in.

Ray was fearful for a moment but stopped when the figure placed a hand on his forehead.

"Sleep." 

The Thief fought the clouds covering his mind but was weak and soon fell into comfortable darkness.

"You're safe, my Rose."

LINEBREAKLINELINELINELINELBREAKLINEBREAKL

The next he woke was to arguing. 

"We should put him in the jail!"

"And what? Tell Ray he looked at us weird? Yea, that would go soo well."

"We should still do something!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up! If Ray trusts him, than so should we."

"Look who's talking, you tried to stab him!"

"And look where that got us!"

"How 'bout you all shut up." Ray groaned, tired of the shouting.

"Ray! You're awake!" Michael placed his hands on the bed beside him, while Jack and Geoff stood off to the side in suprise. 

"What happened?" The Thief whispered, still out of it. Michael refused to meet his eyes so Jack answered. 

"You were stabbed in the chest." That made Ray confused. 

"How." This time Geoff answered. 

"You're dumbass jumped infront of Michael when he attacked that Enderman, Joel." The Drunk glared at the Thief but Ray didn't notice. 

At the name, the memories surfaced in his mind.

"JOEL! IS HE ALRIGHT?!" Ray shot up then immediately curled in on himself in pain. Michael came to his aid and tried to make him lay down. The Thief brushed of his hands in favor of standing up.

"Ray!"

His vision blurred but he concentrated on getting to the door. Jack stepped in to help but Geoff raised a hand.

Ray opened the door to see it had been blocked by layers of fences. 

He chuckled weakly. "Like this is going to stop me."

With a flick of his wrist, the fences were torn to pieces and he kept forward. 

He supported himself on a wall and made his way to Ryan's house, knowing the mad man would have Joel in a hole or something. 

When he reached the door he was out of breath. He took a step but fell. Strong arms caught him as his legs gave out.

Ray looked up to a tall male wearing a baggy grey hood and jeans with sruffy black hair and beard staring down at him.

With Pink eyes.

"J-Joel?" Ray breathed, the male smiled.

"Hi Ray." 

"B-but how?" The answer came from someone else.

"I gave him a transformation potion." Ryan explained walking up.

"That WE made, you knob." Gavin added giving him a glare, then squeaked when Ryan poked him in the side.

"Micoo!" The Creeper whined to the Berserker as he walked up with Jack and Geoff. Ray looked around to see him and Joel, who was still holding him, were in the center of the group.

"Shut it, Gavvy." Michael unconsciously called him, gaining smiles from the Hunters.

"But Micoo! He poked me!"

Ray laughed at the couple's antics but squealed when he was picked up bridal style. Joel grinned down at him and poked his nose with his own.

The Thief blushed but still smiled.

This was the life.

This was home.

Sure, it would take time for the others to be around Joel without being tense and sure, they would be thrown into a lot of adventures. Some in a different universe. But they would stick together through it all.

Because they were Family.


End file.
